


reddie one shot

by sadiewolfhard



Category: IT (2017) RPF, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: F word, Fluff, Homophobia, Piggybacks, Soft reddie, ch 2 spioilers, kissing bridge, mentions of the arcade scene :(, post kissing bridge scene, richie is babie, young reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiewolfhard/pseuds/sadiewolfhard
Summary: just young reddie is uwu and I want Eddie to just magically appear as richie is carving R+E





	reddie one shot

* * *

The words kept ringing in his head not wanting to leave it made him angry frustrated alone.  
He didn't ask for it to be like this he never planned on it being obvious or even coming out.  
It was something Richie was ashamed of ever since he found out, he knew that Eddie could never like him he could barley stand Richie much less like like him.

As he lightly carved the E he hear a familiar voice.  
"Hey rich" the voice said  
fucking great now i'm hearing him thought to himself  
"Richie?" the voice said as it got closer  
FUCK  
Eddie was coming.  
Richie quickly put his pocket knife back into his pocket and pretended he was just looking at his surroundings.  
"Richie what are you doing" Eddie asked as he walked closer to Richie  
"Just umh admiring nature" Richie said  
"Bull, but there is no time for that c'mon we have to get to the club house Stan said he had something cool to show us." Eddie said as he dragged Richie by the hand  
The two boys chat as they make their way to the club house to find the rest of the losers waiting for them.  
"Hey guys I finally found Richie so stan what did you want to show us" Eddie asked  
"Ok since Richie thinks my shower caps are dumb I got something better, so my parents were doing some cleaning in the attic and we found a box of cool hats so pick and choose whatever you like" Stan said as he took out a box from behind him  
"Finally a good idea Stanley" Richie said as he picked out a fedora looking hat and put it on  
"I look hot" Richie said as he looked at himself in the tiny mirror Bill brought for the club house  
"I bet Eddie looks d-" Richie said as he turned before he saw Eddie wearing a yellow bucket hat that was a little too big as he smiled and laughed at the rest of the losers.  
"I look what?" Eddie asked  
"Uhm uh DELICIOUSLY ADORABLE" Richie said as he yelled the first thing to pop into his head.  
The rest of the losers looked at richie and eddie who were blushing messes and started laughing until they were on the floor slapping on the floor as they tried to breath and not die.  
"OHMYGOD" Beverly said as she got up from the floor and wiped her tears  
"That was hilarious" Stan said as he helped Bill get up from the floor.  
"I have never laughed so much in my entire life" Bill said  
"he said DELICIOUSLY" Mike said he snorted at the thought  
"That was so funny" Ben said  
"Haha very fucking funny anyways I'm going home before my mom worries" Eddie said as he climbed up the ladder  
Then everyone looked at Richie  
"Uhm I'm gonna go check up on him" Richie said as he nervously picked up his hat and eddies hat that he had left behind  
Richie climbed out of the club house and took the path they took earlier

Richie had walked out of the forest and had arrived at the kissing bridge to find Eddie curled up crying.  
Richie quickly sprinted next to Eddie.  
"Eddie, I-i-i'm sorry, please forgive me" Richie said as he started sweating  
"Richie m'not crying cause of you" Eddie said as he lifted his head away from his knees to reveal glossy red eyes.  
"Then why are you crying" Richie said as a tear slipped down his cheek due to seeing a boy he loved being hurt and not knowing why he was crying or how to help.  
"I'm not normal Rich, I'm disgusting, I won't ever find love but either way I don't deserve it, nobody wants me I don't even want myself" Eddie said before he sank his head back in between his knees and let out a sob  
"Hey Eds, that bullshit, and I can prove it to ya, I'm gay, I'm so fucking gay, I haven't said anything because of people like Henry, I was at the arcade I was playing with this boy who I thought had nice eyes and so once we finished the game I asked him if he wanted to play again, but it came of to him as me hitting on him, so he told Henry and little did I know they were related so he yelled at me and called me a faggot and I ran, I ran to the park I cried thinking there was something wrong with me for not liking girls but I'm now realizing I'm normal there is nothing wrong with me" Richie said as he sniffled at the memory  
"Rich..." Eddie whispered as he lifted his head  
"Eds please whatever it is just know you are normal and deserve to be loved" Richie said  
"I-I-I-I'm-m gay t-t-too" Eddie said  
"Eds that's great" Richie said as he smiled at his best friend  
"Ilikeyou"Eddie said which made Richie's heart stop for what seemed like hours.  
"w-w-wha-tt" Richie asked  
"I like you Richie like more than a friend" Eddie said as he blushed  
"Ohmygod Eds I like you too like since we were small, I always thought you wold never like me since i'm so me and like i'm so annoying and I thought that you kind of really hated me and-" Rich said before he was kindly interrupted by Eddie lips crashing onto his.

Richie had kissed a few girls before this kiss but it as mainly to test his theory that he was gay, but this felt like his first kiss. The world seemed a little brighter to them the taste of Eddies honey flavored lips was intoxicating and Richie wished they could stay like that for ever.

For Eddie this was his first kiss and he was pretty sure no one else could top this kiss besides Richie. Richie's lips were chapped but still tasted like cigarettes which Eddie found incredible.

They soon pulled away and rested their foreheads together to hear only their breathing.

Richie then slipped his hand into Eddies as he stood up and pulled Eddie back on his feet.

"Your hand is warm" Eddie said as he giggle

"and you're cute" Richie said as he booped Eddies nose

As they started walking they heard rustling across the street.

"Fuck off"  
"You owe me 6 bucks"  
"Shut the fuck up"  
"make me bitch"  
"fuck all of you"  
"what are you guys so aggressive for"

the whispers said

Richie and Eddie knew what was up

"Hmm I wonder what is that noise" Richie said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yeah what if it's cute bunny" Eddie said as they walked towards their friends who seemed to have been spying on them

"I told you fuckers you are to fucking loud" Beverly said in a hushed aggressive tone

"You guys are creepy for spying on us" Richie said as he walked out of the tall grass as he held Eddie hand

"Ok but we have a reason, you guys clearly like each other and how are we going to miss trashmouths first and probably last kiss" Beverly said

"Oh haha fuck you" Richie said as he kissed Eddie again just to prove his friends wrong.

"Do what you want but Eddie did you know Richie carved your initials on the kissing bridge but was too much of a pussy to show you" Stan said

"Really" Eddie asked

"Yeah I was gonna make it more romantic but these losers ruined it" Richie said.

"Whatever. MOVIE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE LAST PERSON TO GET THERE HAS TO CLEAN UP" Ben said

The rest of the losers booked it to Ben's house and richie was about to do the same until he saw Eddie walking"

"My legs hurt from being curled up into a ball" Eddie said

"Alright piggy back" Richie said

"What really?" Eddie said

"Yes now Eduardo let's go cause if we loose we know I'm just gonna make you do all the cleaning" Richie said

"Alright" Eddie said as he jumped onto Richie's back

They obviously were last because as strong as Richie thought he was Ben's house was little farther than he thought but it didn't matter they were together and that's all that mattered

* * *


End file.
